Of Dreadful Days and Not-Favourite Shirts
by MoonageDaydreamer97
Summary: It's not a mystery that Brian hates S. Valentine's Day, but Justin has a plan to change that. Basically a PWP, originally inspired by a prompt I found somewhere on the EFP Forum.


_**Of Dreadful Days and Not-favourite Shirts**_ _  
or, Do never borrow Brian's clothes_

The alarm clock set off at six o'clock in the morning, filling the blissful silence with its drilling sound. Justin snorted his displeasure at being waken by such an unpleasant noise and he stretched his arms, stirring like a cat. His clouded brain took more than a few seconds to realise that something was terribly wrong, since his fingers didn't meet Brian's smooth skin, but only cold sheets. Justin opened his eyes and found out that the other man was already sitting and he was busy trying to put off the damn clock. Justin smiled slyly and placed his hands on Brian's back and he started to caress him, slowly making his way towards his groin, but he had just managed to brush against him when Brian suddenly shove him off with a grunt and got up.  
« I have to go to work. » Brian grunted while he was heading to the bathroom.  
" _What the fuck?_ " Justin sighed; he heard the other man shutting the door and he fell back on the pillow. Obviously, he was not to be satisfied that morning, so he closed his eyes again and tucked himself under the silky duvet, pretending to be asleep when Brian stepped out the bathroom and started to get dressed. The older man didn't say anything – actually, didn't pay any attention to Justin at all - before he left.  
Unable to get back to sleep again, Justin got up and decided that a big, fatty and sugary breakfast was in order, and _fuck Brian and his keep-fit-and-look-good policy_. While he was waiting for the pancakes and the fried bacon to be ready, he glanced thoughtlessly to his phone, and suddenly realisation stuck him like a bolt of lightning. He covered his mouth with a hand, unable to suppress a giggle.  
« Don't you worry, Mr. Kinney – he said aloud, while a wide, sly grin appeared on his face. – I'll make sure you'll never forget this Saint Valentine's Day. »

~oOo~

God, he _hated_ that day.  
Brian was driving the 'Vette along the streets of the Pitts to reach Kinnetik while avoiding the main streets of the city - especially Liberty Ave. His bad mood was enhanced by his empty stomach: he had fled the loft without eating anything and he'd lose an arm rather than going to de Diner. Even if Debbie wasn't on shift (which he highly doubted, since the woman had the uncommon ability to be omnipresent when she ought not to), he couldn't bear to see happy couples holding hands or heart-shaped balloons, nor the comments of his so-called friends.  
Geez, that was so hetero that made him wanting to throw up.  
Despite his efforts, he was doomed to be hunted by images of blissful romances and shit like that, so, when he finally parked the car, he welcomed the sight of his offices with a sigh of relief, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge that it was unlikely that Ted and Cynthia would leave him alone.

~oOo~

Justin glanced at his phone again, a frustrated grunt escaping his lips. If Brian didn't come home quickly, he swore that he'd go nuts. Never in his life had he so much problems to make the time go by.  
After he woke up and he had defined his plan for the evening, he had tried anything (he had even watched half of a black and white movie) but he had been too restless to focus on one activity for a long time; then he had made the mistake to go out for a walk, without thinking that the rest of the world was out there to show everyone else their love for each other. So he had looked for shelter in the park, in a quiet spot far from the main paths, where he had started doing some sketches; he couldn't find peace, though, because he found himself admiring different portraits of Brian, naked in all his glory in front of him and he had to flee the park with a raging hard on. To his relief, once home, he had discovered that it was started to get late, so he forced himself not to jerk off: Brian was due to finish working soon and Justin didn't want him to come home before he was ready to welcome him. He had had a shower and then started with the first part of his plan. He had scanned through Brian's closet until he had found, at the bottom, an old shirt that his lover never used, for it was not nearly as expensive as the others and he believed it didn't suit him at all (though Justin thought that the brunette would have looked magnificent even if he was wearing a sack). Anyway, the important thing was that it wasn't Brian's favourite shirt, so Justin had felt more or less allowed to take it; he had put it on, but he'd left it open. It was slightly too big for him, but he could not in good faith have said that he was dressed, since he was wearing anything else.  
And now he looked at the clock, noticing that he was just in time. He virtually run into the living room and he turned off every light in the loft, before he went to lay down on the sofa. He needn't have hurried, though, 'cos Brian was late. Justin cursed the man, but he didn't find the will to get up and occupy himself with something. After a while he managed to fall asleep, and he suddenly woke up at the sound of the elevator opening.  
« Justin? » Brian opened the door of the loft.  
« I'm here. » the blond replied, but he didn't move.  
« What the fuck are you doing in the dark? » the older man turned on the light and went directly to the fridge to fetch himself a beer.  
" _Hello to you too._ " Justin thought with sarcasm. He glanced briefly at him - noticing that Brian had the _I-just-had-a-bad-blowjob_ look on his face - then he silently got up and turned his back to the brunette; without him paying any attention to Justin, he placed his hands on the window and leaned forward; he was perfectly aware of the view he was offering to Brian, in that position and with nothing but the open shirt to cover his slender body. That thought alone was enough to turn him on. «You're late, Mr. Kinney. » he said softly.  
« Well, apparently everybody thought it a fucking good idea to lay all their bloody probl...» Brian snapped, but his voice stopped abruptly when his eyes laid on Justin.  
The blond blushed slightly: he had never been so much... _on display_ before. Through the reflection on the window, he could see Brian slowly getting closer, one step at a time, like a predator circling its unaware and helpless prey; when their eyes locked through the glass, Justin felt a shiver going through his whole body. Without saying a word, Brian placed a hand on Justin's ass, caressing it.  
« Is that one of my shirts? » he asked; somehow he made such a simple and mundane question sound like the most erotic thing that Justin had ever heard.  
The boy was shivering under the brunette's hands and nodded. Brian arched an eyebrow and tsked. « Mr. Taylor, what do I have to do with you? - he leaned forward to whisper in Justin's ear. - I'm afraid this time I really have to teach you a lesson. »  
« Yes! » Justin agreed, realising too late that he had sounded too much like he was pleading; his cock was now completely hard and he could feel Brian's bulge pressing against his thigh.  
Brian smirked and run his hands down Justin's spine until they rested on his ass again; he spread his cheeks and dropped to his knees. A soft moan escaped Justin lips when he felt Brian's tongue caressing the crack of his ass; the blonde tried to stick out his hips, but Brian held him firmly in place. Moving very slowly, Brian started poking at Justin's asshole, circling it before sliding inside.  
« Oh, fuck! » Justin couldn't help but cry. Even though he couldn't see him, he was sure that Brian was smirking again.  
« Later, boy. » he said, temporarily stopping his work and causing the blond to complain, but shortly after he turned his attention back to Justin's asshole; he angled his head so that his tongue could go even deeper while his hands slid along the boy's hips, carefully avoiding his cock, but making their way to his nipples instead. Every movement was deliberately slow and soon Justin was writhing under him; he took a hand off the window and tried to grab his own dick, but somehow Brian noticed it and slapped his ass to make him stop. It had been light and playful, but Justin moaned aloud and whimpered.  
« Brian, please. » he whispered.  
Brian lifted his head so that he could see the reflection of Justin's darkened eyes.  
« Please what? » Brian teased, his hands caressing the young man's stomach.  
« I want you inside me. » Justin's voice was low and clouded by his desire.  
Brian left a last kiss at the base of Justin's spine then he stood up. His cock was twitching in anticipation. Fortunately, Justin had made sure there were condoms ( _several_ condoms - Brian noticed) and lube within reach, so it took Brian just a few moments to open the zip of his trousers, lower them along with the briefs and open a package and roll the condom on his steel-hard dick. He then poured some lube onto his fingers and penetrated Justin's ass with one of them. Even now, with his erection so hard that it was painful, he took his time to prepare the blond underneath him. He inserted a second finger, but didn't quicken his movements. It was sheer torture and Justin hit the window with a fist. « Will you fuck me already? »  
Brian couldn't help but chuckle as he slid out his fingers. Though he was the one who'd asked for it, Justin whined at the sudden loss of contact, pushing Brian to hastily grip his hips and align himself; he rocked his hips forward and with a single, swift movement his cock was buried inside Justin's ass. Justin gasped when the air escaped his lungs, but he welcomed the momentary pain nevertheless, for it was the only thing that prevented him to climax just at the feeling of Brian filling him completely.  
The other man gave him a few moments to recover, then started moving again, slowly, until his cock was nearly out and then he smashed it down again. He teased Justin in that way for a few times, but then he hit his prostate and the blond squirmed. That sound convinced Brian to give up any hesitation and his started ramming inside Justin, who in turn felt utterly helpless under Brian's thrusts; the only thing he could do was to try to hold his ground and enjoy the ride. The problem was to find something to hold on to. It was like he was drowning in waves of pleasure so intense that he was sure that his head, his heart and - _for fuck's sake_ \- his cock were going to explode. He stretched a hand back and grabbed Brian's hip like he was holding on for his own life, so hard that Brian would probably have bruises the following day.  
But any thought he could have possibly have had on that matter was wiped out by the next thrust. Soon their rhythm became frantic and uneven and Justin came utterly undone; he'd never been so vocal in his entire life, but he couldn't really hold back his moans. Brian was grunting above him and each groan escaping Justin's wide open lips was pushing him to go faster, which in turn caused the boy to yelp even more, in a vicious cycle that both of them wanted to spin faster, and deeper, and _more,God,more!  
_ Too soon, though, Justin felt the familiar wave of heat building up inside him and this time, when he jerked up his hips to meet Brian's movement, the brunette didn't stop him.  
« Brian » was the only thing that Justin managed somehow to stutter; a moment later he felt electric shocks flooding in every part of his body and fire exploded behind his eyes. He cried out loud as he came against the window. Gasping and shaking violently as he rode the last after-shocks, he was thankful for the fact that Brian was pinning him against the glass; the other moaned as he felt Justin's hole clenching around his cock and after a few, last, sloppy thrusts he finally reached the orgasm.  
He collapsed onto the boy's back, but Justin's knees gave up and the two of them tumbling on the floor. Brian rolled over, not to weight on Justin anymore, and quickly disposed of the condom, then he took the blond in his arms.  
« Jesus, that was good. » he gasped as the tangled his long fingers in the boy's golden locks.  
Justin nodded, still breathless, and he looked up at Brian. « I dare say that this made you day better? »  
The brunette chuckled and kissed him on the temple. « Well, it surely helped, but you could have done _way_ better. »  
Justin elbowed him and frowned, pretending to be offended. « Oh, is that so? »  
He got up and offered Brian his hand, but the other stared at him with scarce enthusiasm. « Come on: get up, you old man! »  
Brian exhaled an exasperated sight, but eventually he complied.  
As soon as he was up, he leaned forward to kiss Justin, but the blond stopped him with a hand on his chest. Staring directly in Brian's eyes he moved slowly around him, his fingers trailing on the man's shirt; when he was exactly behind him, he rubbed against his back and he began to unbutton his shirt until he let it slide along Brian's arms.  
He had to resist the sudden urge to lick and bite the perfect skin, content just to drink the beauty unfolded in front of him.  
He let his hands wander over Brian's back, until they instinctively made their way to the man's hips, but before they went any further, Justin moved again to face the other man, then he bent to slid Brian's half-lowered trousers and briefs down. Brian hissed when the boy's locks tingled the sensitive skin of his tight and he stepped out of his clothes. Justin got up, and Brian was on the point to complain for the fact that he didn't blow him; that was before he saw the boy's lewd smile.  
Justin put a hand on the man's broad chest and he started to push him back, while Brian happily obliged. He knew where this was going to.  
The blond guided him in the bedroom, and when the brunette's knees hit the bed, Justin gestured him to lay between the pillows. He didn't follow Brian, though, kneeling on the edge of the mattress instead. He locked his eyes into Brian's and started to caress is own body; he slowly brushed his hands against his neck and slowly circled his nipples, tugging at them. Then, with his mouth open, he moved one hand -leaving the other right where it was - and started to stroke himself.  
Brian stared at him almost in disbelief, his eyes darkened by lust and desire; involuntary, he parted his legs, as if to give the boy a better sight of his already hardening cock. Justin started to crawl on the bed, his gaze still locked into Brian's, kissing and biting and licking every inch of Brian's skin he could get his mouth on.  
Brian groaned aloud when the boy reached his inner tight, but any sound died in his throat when he felt Justin's hot tongue caress the whole length of his cock, lingering on the tip; much to his displeasure, he didn't gave him head, but he moved on to his womb. Justin slowly licked his way up his chest and spent an even amount of time teasing each of his nipples. Brian run his hand through the blond hair as Justin started to suck his neck and earlobe, finally reaching his lips. For the first time since Brian got back, they kissed, hungrily and open-mouthedly. It was hot and dirty and Brian could feel Justin's pre-come on his belly.  
When their lips and their tangled-up tongues finally parted, Justin smiled to the man he was straddling as quickly put a condom on Brian's cock. He placed his hands firmly on Brian's shoulders and he lifted his hips and he let himself fall slowly onto the brunette's dick, arching his back and throwing back his head at the feeling of Brian inside him.  
The other moaned loudly, and tried to take control of the situation, but Justin was pinning him down; he started rocking up and down so slowly it was almost painful until the orgasm hit them both again, exploding even more intensely than before.  
They collapsed side by side on the bed, sweating and breathless. After a while Justin rolled over and leaned on one elbow while the other hand started to absently caress Brian's chest.  
« So... – he started with a sly tone – Have you something to complain about? »  
Brian grunted without looking at him. « You're such a twink. »  
Justin giggled, satisfied with that answers, because, as usual, Brian's silences spoke so much louder than his words. He stretched his neck to whisper at his hear. « You're welcome, Mr. Kinney. » he planted a kiss on his lobe, before turning his back to him and closing his eyes.

~oOo~

Brian couldn't sleep. Even after all that fucking, his blasted mind was restless. He stood staring at the ceiling: something that he could not define was stirring inside him and no matter what he did, he couldn't block it. Justin, deep in sleep, moved beside him and curled up against his side, snoring softly. Brian shifted a bit, enough to be able to watch the sleeping boy buried in the duvet. A sudden wave of tenderness hit him as he stretched a hand to brush away a blond lock from his face. Brian smiled to himself, perfectly aware of the fact that only Justin could have thought of doing such a thing for him. Brian leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, before he lay down once again. Then, suddenly, he seemed to come to his senses and he couldn't stay there anymore: he was Brian Kinney, and he didn't do tenderness.  
He got up with a groan. He needed some rum, he needed it badly.  
He padded towards the kitchen, but halfway he stumbled. He hardly repressed a course; on the bed, Justin shifted and invaded Brian's side of the mattress.  
The brunette started to walk again, but his eyes fell on the thing that had made an attempt to his life: Justin's shirt - _his own_ shirt, actually - laid on the floor where it had been hastily discarded and it was now wrapped around his feet.  
Brian sighed and bent down to pick it up. He brought it to his face and closed his eyes; it smelled of sweat and sex and _Justin_.  
His emotional struggle was immediately forgotten as a smile curved his lips.  
Yeah, he definitely had a new favourite shirt.


End file.
